Pop In The Fake Fangs
by Mycroft's Holme Girl
Summary: Stiles best friend, November, moves back to Beacon Town and is here to stay. Stiles introduces November to his other friend Scott Howard and a spark is instintly created. Both are desperate to hide their true identities from each other, and their fuding families. Kinda like a Romeo and Juliet story without the death. Better than Description! R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The Beavers were down by at least sixty points. The Beavers were single handedly the worst basketball team in the history of high school sports. It was also the most dysfunctional team in the history of basketball. The smallest on the team kept falling over from the other team. They didn't want a short guy in their way.

"Come on, Scottie! My grandma can throw better than that!"

"I'd like to see you do this, Stiles!" the smallest player yelled as he got up off the floor to keep playing.

"Shut up, Stiles!" everyone in the gymnasium, which was only about fifteen people, yelled.

Stiles went back to being quiet as he sulked back into his seat. Someone tapped him on his shoulder and he turned around. No one. He looked to the other side and saw a girl smiling brightly to him. Her eyes were hazel, black hair in a pony tail and her skin, pale as snow. Stiles smiled broadly.

"November Everclear! What the hell are you doing here?"

The girl hugged Stiles from behind and hugged her back the best he could. November stood and sat next to Stiles on the bleacher seat in front of her. She was so happy to see her friend again.

"I live here now, Rupert Stilinski" she smiled.

"You're back? For good or visiting?"

"For good!"

Stiles hugged her tighter, "I missed you so much, November!"

"I missed you too, Stiles!" she exclaimed, "Now you're choking me."

"That's unlikely," he teased.

"I know that, but it's starting to hurt."

"Sorry," he released her from his tight embrace.

They looked back to the basketball game and saw that the Beavers were now loosing by seventy points. The short member got knocked over once more. Stiles cringed at his small friend falling again.

"Damn, they really went down hill since I last went to a game," November said with a small laugh.

"Yeah, we suck. I bet you're glad to be back to a sucking team."

"Oh totally, Stiles, totally," she said sarcastically.

The small member fell yet again. No one seemed to like him too much. November watched the small player with a smile. _He's adorable_, she thought.

"Stiles, who's that?" she pointed to the short player.

"Him? Oh that's Scott Howard, one of my best friends."

"I see how it is," she joked around, standing up from the bleachers.

November was just about to walk away from Stiles when he grabbed her hand and she fell down into the seat next to him again. He smiled to her. November had to slap him on the arm for scaring her like that.

"Come on, Scott! It doesn't take a rocket scientist to catch a basketball!" Stiles shouted to Scott.

"Wanna trade places, Stiles? I'd like to see you do better!"

"Stiles, be nice," November said.

"Crushing on someone _already_? That didn't take long, Nove."

"Oh, shut up. I'm just being nice," November said.

"So why are you back? People at your old school find out you're a-"

November punched Stiles in the arm, hard. He yelped in pain and began to rub his now bruised shoulder.

"I'll tell you later," she said sharply.

"Ok, ok," Stiles said, "I'm sorry."

"Well, I can't stay mad at my best friend," November said, "So I forgive you!"

He smiled back to her. The buzzer rang through the gym. The game was now over. Five to Seventy Three was the final score. Both teams shook hands and went back to the locker room to change and go home and forget the pathetic game.

"Damn, we suck," November said looking at the final, shameful, score on the main scoreboard.

"No kidding," Stiles said.

They both stood and raced down the bleachers to the hard wood floor of the gym. November jumped on Stiles back as he walked toward the locker rooms.

"Listen, I don't think you wanna be on my back when I go into the boy's locker room," he said.

"Trust me, I wouldn't."

Stiles laughed and she got off his back.

"I'll meet you outside, ok?" she asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Sure," he said, "God, it's great to see you again, Nove."

"I missed you so much, Stiles," November said giving him a huge hug again.

"Don't ever move away again," Stiles said, hugging her back.

"As long no one finds out anything."

"Right," he let her go and smiled to her, "I'll meet you outside the school, kay?"

"Kay," she smiled.

November ran off into the hallway, happy she was back home. Stiles slid on a pair of Wayvers and strolled into the boy's locker room. He needed to talk to a few people in there.

"Nice game, Beavers!" Stiles said entering the locker room.

"Shut up, Stiles!" everyone said.

Stiles shut up long enough for him to find Scott. Scott was sitting on the bench with a towel around his waist. He had just showered and was changing into his clothes.

"Great game out there, Scottie," Stiles said.

"Shut up, I could hear you insulting me from the bleachers," Scott sighed, "Besides, we lost."

"Loosing isn't everything," Stiles said, "Listen, you remember my one friend November?"

"November? When did you ever have a friend named November or had a friend at all."

"Ha-ha, funny," Stiles said sarcastically, "She pointed you out and I would like to introduce you two later on today."

"Is she new to the school?"

"No. She moved away for a while and finally moved back. So she doesn't know about you're little, problem."

"Great, when can I meet her?" Scott said with a smile.

"Whenever you hurry up and get changed."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

November waited awkwardly outside the school. She was still going to be considered the new kid for a while, even though she already went to that school for a while. A group of girls were talking in a small circle on the steps of the school. November was sitting on the concrete wall on the side of the steps.

One of the girls from the group walked over to November. Her hair was black and was cut short. She was a cute little thing really.

"Hi, are you November Everclear?" she asked.

"Yeah," then the girl dawned on her as she smiled, "You're Boof Marconi!"

"Yes! I can't believe you're back!" Boof exclaimed, "I saw you talking with Stiles and I was thinking 'oh wow, someone's actually talking to Stiles' then I saw you too hugging and then I thought again 'oh my gosh that's November'! So, are you here to stay?"

"Yes I am! I'm so glad to be back. The city wasn't doing anything for me," November said.

"Too many questions?"

"Oh yeah. So I thought I'd come back home," November smiled, "Besides, I was missing Stiles like crazy."

"You two are best friends, right?"

"Since pre-school," she smiled.

The school doors opened and the one closest to November swung too fast. It hit her and she lost her balance and fell to the ground below. She let out a scream which made the perpetrators look. Stiles and Scott both looked over the edge of the wall where November was sitting. She was laying on the ground, eyes closed, moving quite slowly and what looked uncomfortable.

"Oh my god," Stiles said, jumping over the wall to help his friend up, "Are you alright?"

"Ow," was all she had to say.

Stiles knelt down and helped her up carefully. Once upright, she held onto Stiles to keep from falling back down. He walked her over to the steps and sat her down. Scott ran down the steps and sat next her.

"I am so sorry," Scott said, "I didn't know anyone was behind there. I'm really sorry!"

"It's alright," she said, rubbing the back of her head.

Scott pulled a leaf from her hair, "I'm still really, _really_ sorry."

"It's fine, honest."

Stiles cleared his throat, "This isn't how I wanted to introduce you too. November Everclear, this is Scott Howard. Scott Howard, this is November Everclear."

They finally faced one another and literally, they lost their breaths. November smiled sweetly to Scott, and blushed slightly. The slightly was hard to hide due to her pale skin.

"I knew this would happen. Well, I'm gonna go and leave you two alone to talk. Scott hint, hint; invite her to the party," Stiles said before turning, "Oh and be nice to Nove, no more door hitting."

"Shut up, Stiles," Scott said.

Stiles walked away and left the two on the steps. November stood and brushed off herself of leaves and dirt. Scott stood from the steps next and pulled another leaf from her hair. She smiled to him.

"Thank you," she said.

"I'm really sorry for knocking you off the wall," Scott apologized again.

"Think nothing of it, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I feel really bad."

"I'm positive I'm fine," she smiled.

"Scott," he said holding out his hand, for a proper introduction.

"November," she smiled, shaking his hand.

"To make up for knocking you off the wall, would you go to a party with me tonight?"

"Wow, just got back to town and getting back into the swing of things," she laughed, "Sure. I'd love to."

"That's awesome," he smiled, "Listen; I gotta go to my dad's shop for work. I don't know which way you're going-"

"I'll walk with you, Scott," she smiled.

"Oh," he smiled, "Cool."

The two started off down the sidewalk toward Beacon Town. Scott put his hands in his pockets as they walked. November had an interesting way of walking. It was like a dancer, graceful and careful. She didn't mean to, it was her thing. Everyone had a special walk to call their own.

Scott could feel his fingernails grow in his pockets. He swore a thousand times in his head as he buried his hands in his pockets more. November didn't seem to notice too much. _The full moon's not until tomorrow night! What the hell, _Scott thought.

"Are you ok, Scott?" November asked.

"Fine," he lied with a smile, "Just fine."

"You don't seem fine."

"I'm just nervous on what my dad's gonna say about the basketball score."

"Don't you guys suck? Well, that's what Stiles told me."

"So you're actually friends with Stiles? You don't hate him?" Scott asked getting off the subject of basketball.

"Yeah! He's my best friend. I've known him since pre-school. He's like my brother," November said.

"Then why move away and move back?"

"Dad's work."

"That bites," he said.

November hesitated. She hated when people say 'that bites'. It makes her hungry. She glanced over and was eyeing up Scott's neck. _I don't _think_ so, November! Not Scott! He's too adorable for a snack!_ She screamed in her head.

"Now it's my turn to ask, are you ok?" Scott asked.

"Fine," she smiled, "Just thinking about something."

"What?"

"How awesome this party's gonna be!" she lied.

"Oh yeah, this is the hottest party of the week," Scott laughed, "Stiles has to get a keg if he's going to be let in the party."

"Awe! Poor Stiles," she laughed, "Wait, this week?"

"There're always parties around," Scott shrugged.

"Damn. For a small town, this is one helluva party town. Back in Chicago, there was hardly anything going on."

"Chicago? What's it like there?"

"Loud," she laughed, "I dunno, it was nice and all. I'd honestly rather be here. I love to walk in parks late at night at like two am. There were no parks in Chicago."

"That's weird, I like walking in parks late at night too," Scott said.

"We should do that sometime, if you want," November suggested.

"I'd like that," he smiled.

Scott felt the nails shrink back to normal. He gave a small breath of relief and took his hands out of his pockets. November smiled to him. _She can't find out,_ he thought.

They arrived in town and Scott stopped in front of a hardware store.

"This is my dad's shop."

"Gotta work?"

"Yeah. So I'll see you at the party tonight?"

"Oh sure!"

"Where do you live? So I can pick you up."

"Next door to Stiles," she smiled, "it's the one on the left, with the black and red mailbox."

"That makes it easier."

"It was nice talking to you, Scott," she smiled.

Scott gave her a quick hug, "You too, November."

She smiled as he pulled away and walked into the shop, backwards. He was smiling at her the whole time. _God, he's adorable!_ She thought, _not a snack._ She continued into the town before a large van honked next to her. She turned and saw Stiles behind the wheel.

"Get in!" Stiles yelled to her with a smile.

She laughed and ran around the van and into the passenger side. Stiles smiled to her and started off down the street once more.

"Headin home," Stiles said.

"Did ya get the keg?" she asked with a smile.

"I did in fact," he said, "I can tell Scott invited you to the party."

"Yes he did. I can't wait," she smiled.

"You're in for it tonight, Nove!" he exclaimed, "Now that we are alone, why did you move back?"

She sighed, "The kids started asking questions to me when I would never like eat certain things or ask why I was a vegetarian for a certain reason."

"So? That's not too bad."

"It wasn't until I finished the mile in five minutes and ten seconds is when they started asking questions."

"Oh, that would cause some problems."

"There was a freaking news article posted about me. It was all saying stuff like 'is November Everclear a vampire or does she always dress Emo?' and what not."

"That's bullshit. You are the sweetest little vampire ever," he smiled, "And she would never hurt her best friend in the entire world."

"You know I don't hurt people, Stiles," she sighed, "They got vampires all wrong."

"I've known you and your family for years, and you'd never hurt anyone," Stiles said.

"I know! Sometimes my daddy and Kraven have their anger swings and tend to… yeah… but anyway, we don't do it on purpose. I hate stereotypes."

"You gonna be ok for tomorrow? It's a full moon ya know."

"I know that. I'll be lurking about somewhere. Your parents can come over more than likely."

"Full moon plus a house of vampires plus two humans? That's not a good equation, Nove."

She shrugged, "It wouldn't've mattered much anyway, and I'd be out of the house anyway."

"Then what's the point? Maybe some other time," Stiles smiled.

Stiles pulled the van into his driveway and the two jumped out. He had told November to leave the keg in the van for later that night. November had told Stiles not to wait up for her that night, for that Scott was picking her up. Stiles couldn't be happier for her.

"Just be careful, November," Stiles reminded her, "No nom noms!"

"Up yours, Stiles! I'll see ya tonight!" November shouted before entering her own home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Going to a party, dad! 'Kay! See ya! Later! Bye!" November yelled as she ran down the stairs out the door to Stiles' car.

Scott, Stiles and Boof were waiting in the driveway for November to go to the party. She jumped in the back seat with Boof and the four were off to the party. November kept picking on Stiles while he was driving. Not a safe move, but it was funny to watch Stiles get pissed off.

The party wasn't hard to find, just look for all the car. Stiles pulled up right out front the house and they all got out. Boof and November had to wait for Scott and Stiles to drag the keg out of the trunk. Taking two men to carry a keg into a house was entertaining for the girls to watch. They kept their distance, giggling behind their backs.

When the girls walked in they were handed a hat filled with pieces of paper. The holder said it was for later. All the names were of the guys there that night and it was a Stiles game. They were also instructed not to look at them until Stiles said so.

The guy walked away and November turned to Boof.

"Is this how all the parties work around here?" November asked.

"Not normally," she admitted, "But its Stiles, what do you expect?"

"Point taken…"

Boof grabbed November's wrist and started to drag her to the dance floor, "Let's dance!"

November squealed with the sudden yanking on her wrist and gave in to her friend's wishes. The speakers were blasting the Kenny Loggins hit "Footloose" and the living room, dance floor, was rocking with kids dancing. About half way through the song, Scott met back up with Boof and November.

He tapped November's shoulder and smiled, "Mind if I step in, ladies?"

"Funny, Scott," Boof said, "I can take a hit," she winked to him and walked away, only after lightly pushing Scott to November.

November smiled to Scott. He scratched the back of his head, awkwardly.

"Sorry about Boof, she can be a little…"

"Insane?" November tried to finish with a laugh.

Scott laughed, "That's one way of putting it."

A new song came on, a dancier tune. The entire room squealed with joy, making November giggle a little. Scott smiled to her.

"Wanna dance?"

She smiled, "Sure, but I have to warn you, I can't dance."

"Neither can I," he laughed.

Before either of them could really embarrass themselves, the music shut off. Kids began to complain about shutting off the music. Stiles was the one who grabbed a microphone. Before he could start talking the kids decided to say a few words.

"What the hell, Stiles?" everyone yelled.

"Hey! We're gonna start with a little thing called 7 minutes in heaven! Now, the girls to the one side of the living room, guys to the other. Chop, chop!"

"Well, I'll talk to you later?" Scott asked.

"Yeah," she smiled.

Scott walked away leaving November alone in the group of girls. Boof found her soon and they stood together, whispering about what was going on.

"Now! Girls, you may now look at the name on your slip of paper!"

Boof and November counted to three and opened them up at the same time. They both sighed and showed each other whom they've picked.

"Scott," Boof said.

"Stiles," November said with a sigh, "I cannot do seven minutes in heaven with my best friend. That's just too awkward."

"Switch with me then," Boof offered.

"I don't wanna stick you with Stiles though. I'm not that mean of a friend," November said.

"It's ok. It'd be meaner if I left you with your best friend. I'll deal with Stiles, besides," she glanced over to Scott who was talking with Stiles, "I think Scott likes you anyway."

"Really?" she asked.

"Duh! Stiles is your best friend and Scott is mine, I know him. Just switch with me ok?"

"Fine," she handed her the piece of paper and Boof handed November hers.

"All better?"

"Yes, thank you, Boof," November smiled, giving her friend a hug.

"Alright everyone!" Stiles said, coming back on the microphone, "We'll be kicking off this little game right now! Now, you all see that closet? You'll be in there with seven minutes with whoever you picked or you were forced to. Our first victim will be my best friend, November Everclear!"

All eyes were on her and she blushed.

"Who'd ya get?" Stiles asked.

"Scott," she shouted.

A group of girls, including Boof, began to push November to the closet. The same went for the guys pushing Scott. The rest of the crowd was cheering for the two as they were pushed into the closet.

"Start the timer!" Stiles said, "Have fun you two!"

The door closed and the two were now alone in the dark closet. A chair was set up to lock the two in.

"This isn't the way I wanted to talk to you later," Scott laughed.

"To be honest with you, Boof and I switched."

"Who'd you get?"

"Stiles."

"I understand why you changed now."

"Boof also told me you had a crush on me," she played.

November couldn't see Scott turn bright red. She put a hand on his chest and kissed his cheek. Her eyes were closed when she pulled away. Scott cupped the side of her face and kissed her properly on the lips. She wasn't surprised, nor did she pull away. She put her arms around his neck and began to play with his hair as they kissed.

November ran her fingers down to his back and pulled his shirt out from his pants and began to rub his back, moving his shirt upwards and hopefully off. Scott on the other hand was playing with the straps of her tank top. He began to pull them down her arm.

A few minutes into it, Scott pulled away. November was a little concerned.

"Something wrong, Scott?"

"I don't want to take advantage of you," he said.

"Scott, you're not. I'm the one that's trying to take your shirt off," she laughed.

"Will you go out with me after this?" Scott asked taking off his shirt.

"Sure," she said with a smile, "Whenever's good for you."

"Great," he said kissing her again.

Scott didn't take notice to his nails grow. He went to lightly scratch her on the back, but turned to pain for November. She pulled away.

"Are you ok?" she asked, "I didn't know you're nails were _that _long."

"I am so sorry," Scott said, "Sometimes I don't know my own strength. Are you alright?"

"Fine," she said.

The closet door opened and soon all eyes were on November and Scott. Some girls whistled to Scott, who was still shirtless. November kindly picked up his shirt and they both stepped out, satisfied with their seven minutes.

The next two victims had gone in the closet already. Scott and November were out in the kitchen getting situated once more. Scott put his shirt back on and November was fixing her tank top straps again.

"Would you really go out with me?" Scott asked.

"Course," she smiled, jumping on the counter next to Scott, "I'd love to."

"Even after I scratched your back and hit you with a door?"

November laughed, "Yes, even after all of that. I think you're a really cute guy, Scott. I'd love to go out with you."

"Wanna get outta here and go for a walk or something?"

November looked out the window at the almost full moon. She looked back to Scott.

"I should be getting home soon. Sorry, maybe another time?"

"Tomorrow? Before eight though," Scott said, trying desperately to think of an excuse, "I have a family thing."

"Fine with me, I have a family thing too," she lied.

Scott helped November off the counter and handed her his basketball letterman jacket. She slid it on and kissed Scott on the cheek again. _He can't find out what I really am,_ she thought, _no matter how much of a sweetheart he is._


End file.
